gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Daenerys Targaryens Invasion von Westeros
- |Ort = Sieben Königslande; Westeros |Ausgang = *Sieg und Tod von Daenerys Targaryen *Zerstörung von Königsmund und des Roten Bergfrieds *Vernichtung der Lennister-Armee *Massenmord an der Bevölkerung von Königsmund *Vernichtung der Goldenen Kompanie *Tod von Königin Cersei Lennister *Tod von Euron Graufreud *Tod von Missandei *Tod von Jaime Lennister *Tod von Sandor Clegane *Tod von Gregor Clegane *Tod von Ellaria Sand und den Sandschlangen *Zerstörung der Eisernen Flotte *Tod von Rhaegal *Auslöschung von Haus Tyrell *Auslöschung von Haus Clegane |Seite1 = Unbefleckte Dothraki |Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = *Königin {Daenerys Targaryen} *Hand der Königin Tyrion Lennister *{Olenna Tyrell} *{Ellaria Sand} *Königin Asha Graufreud *{Theon Graufreud} *Grauer Wurm *Jon Schnee |Kommandant2 = *Königin {Cersei I. Lennister} *{Qyburn} *{Jaime Lennister} *Bronn *{Randyll Tarly} *König der Eiseninseln {Euron Graufreud} *{Harry Strickland} |Schlachten = # Aufgabe von Drachenstein # Überfall auf die Targaryenflotte # Belagerung von Casterlystein # Einnahme von Rosengarten # Schlacht auf dem Goldweg # Verhandlungen von Königsmund # Befreiung von Asha Graufreud # Schlacht vor Drachenstein # Hinrichtung von Missandei # Schlacht um Königsmund # Ermordung von Daenerys Targaryen |Vorheriger = Befreiung der Sklavenbucht Krieg der Fünf Könige Krieg jenseits der Mauer |Zeitgleich = Großer Krieg }} Daenerys Targaryens Invasion von Westeros (im Original: Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros) ist ein Konflikt, der sich im Anschluss an die Befreiung der Sklavenbucht und den Krieg der Fünf Könige zuträgt. Daenerys Targaryen ist der letzte bekannte lebende Nachkomme von König Aerys II. Targaryen, der durch die Rebellion von Robert Baratheon gestürzt wurde und beansprucht daher den Eisernen Thron. Sie versucht die Sieben Königslande von Westeros zu erobern und die Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen wiederherzustellen. Roberts Tod führte zum Krieg der Fünf Könige, einem Bürgerkrieg und Thronstreit. Dieser Konflikt endete durch die Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor und dem offiziellen Aussterben des Hauses Baratheon. In Folge dessen besteigt Cersei Lennister den Eisernen Thron und begründet die Herrschaft des Hauses Lennister. Daenerys verbündet sich mit Asha Graufreud und Theon Graufreud, welche die Eiserne Flotte gegen ihren Onkel Euron Graufreud, dem König der Eiseninseln, anführen. Ihnen angeschlossen haben sich dabei das Haus Tyrell und Ellaria Sand, die Herrscherin von Dorne. Vorgeschichte Seit fast drei Jahrhunderten herrschte das Haus Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande. König Aerys II. Targaryen, der Vater von Daenerys, war das letzte Mitglied des Hauses Targaryen, das auf dem Eisernen Thron saß. Den Beinamen der "Irre König" erhielt er durch seine unberechenbare und mörderische Herrschaft. In der Folge wuchsen die Spannungen zwischen dem Haus Targaryen und den anderen großen Häusern. Der Höhepunkt war erreicht, als sein Sohn, Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark entführte und einige Häuser im Reich dagegen rebellierten. Lyanna war die Tochter von Rickard Stark, dem Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. Außerdem war sie mit Robert Baratheon verlobt. Robert war vor der Entführung von Aerys zum obersten Herrn der Sturmlande ernannt worden. Die Häuser Stark und Baratheon waren die ersten, die gegen die Handlungen von Rhaegar protestieren. Lyannas Bruder, Brandon Stark, forderte persönlich Gerechtigkeit von Aerys. Aerys ließ ihn wegen Hochverrats verhaften und nutzte ihn, um dessen Vater nach Königsmund zu locken. Aerys rief Rickard vor Gericht nach Königsmund. Doch als dieser ankam, wurde er gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn öffentlich hingerichtet. Der brutale Mord an Brandon und Rickard verschaffte der Rebellion große Sympathien und viele Häuser schlossen sich ihrer Sache an. Jon Arryn war Lord des Grünen Tals und ein Anhänger der Rebellen. Rickards zweiter Sohn Eddard Stark und Robert wurden von Jon erzogen, der für sie wie ein Vater war. Als Aerys forderte, dass sich auch Eddard dem Urteil des Königs stellen muss, rebellierte Jon und rief seine Vasallen zu den Bannern. Die Rebellen schlossen ein Ehebündnis mit dem Haus Tully, durch das Catelyn Tully mit Eddard und Jon mit der jüngeren Lysa Tully verheiratet wurden. Daenerys' Bruder Rhaegar wurde in der Schlacht am Trident von Robert Baratheon getötet. Der Ort seines Todes erhielt den Namen Rubinfurt, weil geglaubt wird, dass dort die Rubine aus Rhaegars Rüstung verstreut wurden. Der Irre König starb durch die Hand von Ser Jaime Lennister, einem Ritter seiner Königsgarde. Robert war seit dem Ende der Rebellion König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, sowie Herrscher der Sieben Königslande von Westeros. Allerdings beschäftigte er sich mehr mit der Trinkerei, Hurerei und der Jagd als mit der Herrschaft über sein Reich. Die Rebellion waren für ihn glorreiche Tage, in deren Erinnerung er schwelgte. Er überließ die Regierungsgeschäfte weitgehend dem Kleinen Rat, der von Jon Arryn geführt wurde. Zudem musste er später auch noch die Rebellion der Graufreuds zurückschlagen, als sich Balon Graufreud gegen den Eisernen Thron erhob. Robert konnte den Sieg davontragen und zwang Balon wieder unter seine Herrschaft. Dieser Sieg festigte Roberts Anspruch auf den Thron. Eine weitere Leidenschaft von Robert war das Ausrichten von Turnieren, die enorm kostspielig waren. Nach siebzehn Jahren seiner Regentschaft war das Reich mit sechs Millionen Golddrachen immens hoch verschuldet, zur Hälfte beim Haus Lennister. Bei einem Jagdausflug wird Robert tödlich von einem Wildschwein verletzt. Er wird zurück nach Königsmund gebracht und ernennt Ned zum Lord Regent des Reiches, bis Joffrey volljährig ist. Ned hat bereits erfahren, dass Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen nicht Roberts Nachkommen sind, sondern das Produkt des Inzests zwischen Cersei und Jaime, aber er behält die Wahrheit für sich. Nach Roberts Tod lässt Cersei sofort die Krönung von Prinz Joffrey vorbereiten. Als Eddard Roberts letzten Willen vorweist, zerstört Cersei die Proklamation von Robert und lässt Ned als Verräter verhaften. Renly ist bereits aus der Stadt geflohen, nachdem Eddard sein Angebot abgelehnt hat, ihn als König zu unterstützen statt seines Bruders Stannis, des rechtmäßigen Erbens. Nach der Verhaftung von Eddard Stark ruft Robb Stark zu den Bannern und erhebt sich gegen die Krone. Stannis Baratheon erhält die Botschaft eines Rabens, die Ned zuvor versendet hat, in der er Stannis über seinen Thronanspruch und die wahre Elternschaft von Prinz Joffrey aufklärt. Renly Baratheon und Balon Graufreud ernennen sich ebenfalls zum König, woraufhin es zum Krieg der Fünf Könige kommt. Kurz bevor Renly Baratheon ein Bündnis mit dem Norden, unter Robb Stark, eingehen kann, wird er von einem Schatten ermordet. Dieser Schatten wurde von Stannis Baratheon entsendet, der von der Rote Priesterin Melisandre beraten wird. Nachdem Lord Walder Frey ein Bündnis mit den Lennisters eingegangen ist, verrät er Robb Stark und veranstaltet ein Massaker, welches unter dem Namen "Rote Hochzeit" bekannt wird. Auf der Roten Hochzeit kommt der König des Nordens Robb Stark, seine Frau, seine Mutter und der Großteil seiner Armee ums Leben. Nach dem Tod von Renly Baratheon schließen sich die Tyrells dem Hause Baratheon von Königsmund an. Dieses Bündnis wird mit der Hochzeit von Margaery Tyrell und König Joffrey Baratheon gefestigt. Auf der königlichen Hochzeit wird König Joffrey mit dem Würger vergiftet und stirbt in den Armen seiner Mutter. Nachdem Stannis in den Norden gezogen ist, fällt er bei der Schlacht um Winterfell, wie seine gesamte restliche Armee. Balon Graufreud wird von seinem Bruder Euron Graufreud von einer Brücke gestoßen, um selber Anspruch auf den Salzthron zu erheben. Somit waren alle Kombattanten des Krieges der Fünf Könige gefallen. Als nächster in der Erbreihenfolge wird Joffreys kleiner Bruder Tommen Baratheon zum neuen König der Sieben Königslande gekrönt. Er heiratet ebenfalls Margaery Tyrell und macht sie zu seiner Königin. Im Laufe seiner Amtszeit geht er ein Bündnis mit dem Glauben ein, der vom Hohen Spatzen vertreten wird. Um ihren Prozess zu entgehen, sprengt Cersei die Große Septe von Baelor und nimmt den Tod vieler Zivilisten in Kauf. Unter den Toten befinden sich unter Anderem die Königin Margaery, Loras Tyrell, Maes Tyrell, Kevan Lennister, der Hohe Spatz und Lancel Lennister. Nachdem er den Tod seiner Frau mit ansehen musste, legt Tommen seine Krone ab und stürzt sich aus dem Fenster seiner Gemächer in den Tod. Das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund ist somit ausgestorben und es gibt keinen erblichen Thronfolger. Cersei nutzt diese Chance und lässt sich selber zur neuen Königin von Westeros krönen. Kombattanten Die Königin auf Drachenstein Geschichte thumb|250px|''Die Mutter der Drachen'' Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys geht ein Heiratsbündnis mit Khal Drogo ein, welches von ihrem Bruder Viserys Targaryen und Illyrio Mopatis arrangiert wurde. Viserys sollte dadurch eine Armee erhalten, mit der er in Westeros einmarschieren und den Eisernen Thron zurück erobern kann. Auf der Hochzeitsfeier erhält Daenerys von Illyrio drei Dracheneier als Geschenk. Nach dem Tod von Drogo übernimmt sie dessen Khalasar. Bei der Verbrennung von Drogos Leiche legt sie sich mit ihren drei Dracheneiern zu ihm auf den Scheiterhaufen. Als das Feuer erloschen war, steigt sie mit drei kleinen Drachen aus der Asche heraus. Die Drachen nennt sie Drogon, benannt nach ihrem toten Ehemann Drogo, Rhaegal, nach ihrem toten Bruder Rhaegar und Viserion, nach ihrem anderen Bruder Viserys. In Astapor übernimmt sie die Armee von Unbefleckten, nachdem sie die Händler durch einen angeblichen Handel eines ihrer Drachens austricksen und töten konnte. Daario Naharis, einer der drei Befehlshaber der Zweitgeborenen, tötet die anderen beiden und schließt sich Daenerys an. Gemeinsam befreien sie die Stadt Yunkai von den Sklaventreibern. Nach dem Fall von Astapor und der Einnahme von Yunkai, begibt sich Daenerys mit ihrer Armee nach Meereen. Durch das Überzeugen der Sklaven schaffen sie es in der Nacht die Großen Meister zu überwältigen und die Stadt einzunehmen. Daenerys wird von den befreiten Sklaven als Mhysa gefeiert. Nach dem Aufstand der Söhne der Harpyie flieht Daenerys auf Drogon aus der Stadt. Dort wird sie von einigen Dothraki nach Vaes Dothrak gebracht und den anderen Khals vorgeführt. Sie lässt alle anwesenden Khals verbrennen und vereinigt ihre Khalasare unter einem großen vereinten Khalasar. Die Guten Herren von Astapor, Weisen Herren von Yunkai und Großen Meister von Meereen wollen sich an Daenerys rächen und greifen die Stadt Meereen an. Daenerys kann die Schlacht für sich entscheiden und gelangt damit in den Besitz von einigen hundert Schlachtschiffen. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters reisen Asha und Theon Graufreud nach Meereen, um ein eventuelles Bündnis mit der Mutter der Drachen einzugehen. Durch das Bündnis erhält Daenerys' Armee weitere hundert Schlachtschiffe der Eisernen Flotte. Aufgrund persönlicher Abneigungen und Vergehen des Hauses Lennister, inbesondere von Königin Cersei Lennister, schließen sich die Häuser Martell und Tryrell den Targaryen an und unterstützen sie bei dem Versuch den Eisernen Thron einzunehmen. Mit dieser großen Armee macht sie sich auf den Weg nach Westeros, um ihren Anspruch als Königin der Sieben Königslande durchzusetzen. Streitkräfte Das Bündnis besteht aus Daenerys Targaryens Militär und den Streitkräften von Dorne, sowie den Häusern Tyrell und Graufreud (Asha Graufreuds Seite). ;Daenerys' Streitkräfte : * unbekannte Anzahl von Dothraki * ~4.000 Unbefleckte * ~2.000 Die Zweitgeborenen (in Meereen stationiert) * mehrere hundert Schlacht- und Transportschiffe * 1 Drache ;Haus Graufreud (Asha Graufreuds Seite) * 100 Schlachtschiffe der Eisernen Flotte ;Haus Tyrell : * unbekannte Anzahl Tyrellsoldaten * unbekannte Anzahl Schlacht- und Transportschiffe ;Dorne : * unbekannte Anzahl Streitkräfte von Dorne * unbekannt Anzahl Schlacht- und Transportschiffe Anhänger und Verbündete * Königin Daenerys Targaryen - Oberbefehlshaberin des Bündnisses ** Tyrion Lennister - Hand der Königin ** Grauer Wurm - Kommandant der Unbefleckten ** Daario Naharis - Befehlshaber der Zweitgeborenen (in Meereen stationiert) ** {Varys} - Meister der Flüsterer, wegen Hochverrats von Daenerys hingerichtet * Asha Graufreud - Oberbefehlshaberin Streitkräfte des Hause Graufreuds (Asha Graufreuds Seite) ** {Theon Graufreud} - Ashas Leibwächter, starb bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer * {Ellaria Sand} - Oberbefehlshaberin der Streitkräfte von Dorne, zum Sterben in den Schwarzen Zellen zurück gelassen ** {Tyene Sand} - eine der Sandschlangen, wurde von Cersei Lennister mit dem Langen Abschied vergiftet ** {Obara Sand} - eine der Sandschlangen, wurde von Euron Graufreud während des Überfalls auf die Targaryenflotte mit ihrem eigenem zerbrochenem Speer aufgespießt ** {Nymeria Sand} - eine der Sandschlangen, wurde von Euron Graufreud während des Überfalls auf die Targaryenflotte mit ihrer eigenen Peitsche erdrosselt * Lady {Olenna Tyrell} - Oberbefehlshaberin der Streitkräfte des Hauses Tyrell Trank freiwillig einen von Jaime Lennister vergifteten Wein * Ser {Jorah Mormont} - Daenerys Targaryens engster Berater, wurde von Daenerys Targaryen wegen Verrats mehrmals verbannt, später wurde der Bann, wegen mehrmaligen Beweisen der Loyalität, aufgehoben, starb beim Verteidigen von Daenerys bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer Die Königin auf dem Eisernen Thron Geschichte thumb|250px|Königin Cersei Lennister Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes König Robert Baratheon, den sie selber geplant hat, lässt sie sofort die Krönung ihres Sohnes Joffrey in die Wege leiten. Nach dem Bündnis mit den Tyrells verliert sie langsam ihren Einfluss über König Joffrey, aufgrund von Margaery Tyrell. Dadurch entsteht ein andauernder Konflikt zwischen den beiden. Bei der königlichen Hochzeit muss Cersei mit ansehen, wir ihr Sohn in ihren Armen stirbt. Nach Tommens Krönung erhält Cersei eine Drohung der Martells aus Dorne, in dessen Obhut sich ihre Tochter Myrcella befindet. Sie entsendet Jaime nach Dorne, um sie zurück zu holen. Jedoch wird Myrcella kurz vor der Rückreise vergiftet und stirbt. Cersei wartet am Hafen von Königsmund und erblickt das Boot, auf dem sie die in Leichentücher eingewickelte Myrcella entdeckt. Cersei wird von den Spatzen festgenommen und muss einen Bußgang absolvieren, der sehr entwürdigend für sie ist. Um ihren Prozess zu entgehen sprengt sie die Große Septe von Baelor und reißt damit den Großteil der Tyrellfamilie, sowie ihren Onkel und Neffen in den Tod. Nach diesen Ereignissen stürzt sich Tommen in den Tod. Dies nutzt Cersei als Chance und besteigt als erste weibliche Königin den Eisernen Thron und begründet damit die neue Lennister-Dynastie. Vor der bevorstehenden Bedrohung von Daenerys Targaryen ruft sie die großen Lords zusammen, um auf deren Loyalität zählen zu können. Die Tarlys stellen sich auf die Seite der Lennister. Euron Graufreud kommt mit einem Angebot nach Königsmund, indem es um eine Heirat der beiden geht. Dies lehnt Cersei vorerst ab , stimmt später nach dem Beweis seiner Loyalität zu. Streitkräfte Die Streitkräfte Cersei Lennisters bestehen aus der Lennister-Armee der Westlande,der Kronlande und der Flusslande, den Männern der Eiseninseln und den Truppen des Hauses Tarly. ;Cerseis Sreitkrafte * 10.000 Lennister-Soldaten auf Casterlystein * eine unbekannte Anzahl Lennister-Soldaten in Königsmund * eine unbekannte Anzahl Lennister-Soldaten, die die Flusslande halten * 20.000 Mann der Goldenen Kompanie inkl. Kavallerie * 2.000 Mann Stadtwache in Königsmund * eine unbekannte Anzahl an Wehrpflichtigen aus ihren Gebieten * eine unbekannte Anzahl an Schlacht-und Transportschiffen ;Haus Graufreud (Euron Graufreuds Seite) * 1.000 Schlacht- und Transportschiffe der Eisernen Flotte (samt Besatzung) * Stille - riesiges Flaggschiff der Eisernen Flotte, wird von Euron Graufreud persönlich gesegelt ;Haus Tarly * unbekannte Anzahl an Tarlyinfanteristen/Kavalleristen Anhänger und Verbündete * Königin Cersei Lennister - Königin auf dem Eisernen Thron und Oberbefehlshaberin ** {Qyburn} - Hand der Königin und Meister der Flüsterer ** Ser {Jaime Lennister} - Kommandant der Lennisterarmeen *** Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser - ranghöster Offizier der Lennisterarmee ** Ser {Gregor Clegane} - Lordkommandant der Königinnengarde * König {Euron Graufreud} - König der Eiseninseln und Kommandant der Königlichen Flotte (Graufreud und Lennister) ** Aeron Graufreud - Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes * Lord {Randyll Tarly} - Kommandant der Tarlystreitkräfte und ranghöchster General unter Ser Jaime Lennister, wurde nach der Schlacht auf dem Goldweg von Daenerys Targaryen lebendig verbrannt ** {Dickon Tarly} - Ranghöchster Offizier der Tarlysstreitkräfte, wurde nach der Schlacht auf dem Goldweg von Daenerys Targaryen lebendig verbrannt * Vasallen der Westlande * Vasallen der Kronlande * Vasallen der Flusslande (besetzt) ** Haus Frey (unter wem unbekannt) - Lords vom Kreuzweg (Zwillinge) und Schnellwasser *** weitere kleine Häuser, die dem Eisernen Thron nach der Roten Hochzeit die Treue schworen oder Häuser, die besetzt und in Lehnstreue gezwungen werden Der König der Eiseninseln Geschichte thumb|250px|König der Eiseninseln Euron Graufreud Nachdem sich Balon zum König der Eiseninseln erhob, führt Euron den Überfall auf Lennishort an und setzt die gesamte Flotte von Tywin Lennister in Brand. Dies war die erste kriegerische Handlung in der Graufreud-Rebellion und gab den Eisenmännern für eine Zeit die Kontrolle über das Meer der Abenddämmerung und weite Küstengebiete im Westen von Westeros. Euron ist augenscheinlich bei der Belagerung von Peik anwesend, bei der er den Durchbruch beobachtet und mit ansehen muss, wie Balons zweiter Sohn Maron Graufreud stirbt. Nach der gescheiterten Rebellion begibt sich Euron ins Exil. Er macht sich als gefürchteter Pirat von Altsass bis nach Qarth einen Namen und bereist die ganze Welt. Jedes Dorf und jede Stadt würde beten, wenn sie seine Segel sehen. Während eines Sturms im Jademeer soll er den Verstand verloren haben. Nach dem Ende des Sturms reißt er der Besatzung seines Schiffes Stille die Zungen heraus, um Stille zu haben. Als sein persönliches Wappen fügt er dem Kraken der Graufreuds ein drittes rote Auge hinzu. Als die Eisenmänner auch die letzte Festung auf dem Festland verloren, kehrt er während eines Sturms zurück nach Peik. Auf einer Brücke trifft er auf seinen Bruder, Balon Graufreud. Nach einem Gespräch wirft er ihn über die Brücke und lässt ihn in den Tod stürzen. Beim Königsthing setzt er sich gegen seine Nichte Asha Graufreud durch, mit dem Vorhaben die Eiserne Flotte immens zu erweitern und zusammen mit Daenerys Targaryen die Sieben Königslande zu erobern. Asha und ihr Bruder Theon Graufreud fliehen während der Krönungszeremonie und stehlen 100 Schiffe der Eisernen Flotte. Damit segeln sie nach Meereen und verbünden sich mit Daenerys gegen Euron. Er segelt nach Königsmund und bietet Cersei Lennister die Flotte im Austausch gegen eine Heirat an. Um seine Loyalität zu beweisen überreicht er ihr die Mörderin ihrer Tochter, Ellaria Sand. Gleichzeitig nimmt er Asha gefangen und zerstört die Schiffe, die sie ihm gestohlen hatte. Streitkräfte Die Streitkräfte Euron Graufreuds bestehen aus den Männern der Eiseninseln, deren Schiffen und den Schiffen der königlichen Lennisterflotte. Eurons Streitkräfte * 1.000 Schlacht- und Transportschiffe der Eisernen Flotte (samt Besatzung) * Stille - riesiges Flaggschiff der Eisernen Flotte, wird von Euron Graufreud persönlich gesegelt Der König des Nordens Geschichte thumb|250px|König des Nordens Jon Schnee Nach der Roten Hochzeit kontrolliert Haus Bolton sowohl Grauenstein als auch Maidengraben und Winterfell, was der neue Hauptsitz des Hause wird. Viele Lords verweigern jedoch den Kniefall vor Roose Bolton. Er verheiratet daraufhin seinen Sohn Ramsay Bolton mit Sansa Stark und festigt nach seinem Sieg über Stannis Baratheon in der Schlacht um Winterfell seine Position. Nach der Flucht von Sansa Stark wird Roose Bolton von Ramsay ermordet, weil das neugeborene Kind von Roose ein Sohn ist und seinem Anspruch gefährdet. Ramsay errichtet eine Schreckensherrschaft im Norden, der sich Häuser wie Umber und Karstark anschließen. Jon Schnee wird indens wegen der Rettung der Wildlinge hinter die Mauer von seinen eigenen Brüdern ermordet. Lady Melisandre schafft es ihn wiederzubeleben. Jon lässt die Verräter hängen und legt sein Amt als Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache ab. Zusammen mit seiner Halbschwester Sansa Stark versucht er die anderen Häuser des Nordens davon überzeugen, sie bei der Rückeroberung von Winterfell zu unterstützen. Es schließen sich aber nur kleine Häuser wie Mormont, Meysen und Hornwald der Sache, an da die meisten Häuser die Sache für aussichtslos halten und allein für die Kontaktaufnahme mit ihnen gehäutet werden können. Die Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell kann auch nur gewonnen werden, weil Sansa sich mit Petyr Baelish verbündete, der mit den Rittern des Grünen Tals nach Norden ritt, Maidengraben unbemerkt einnahm und die Schlacht zu Gunsten Jons drehte. Nach der Schlacht wird Jon von den Lords des Nordens zum König ausgerufen. Er begnadigt die Umbers und Karstarks, da der Norden gegen die Weiße Wanderer gemeinsam kämpfen müsse. Er ordnet außerdem an, dass jeder Mensch egal ob Mann oder Frau oder gar Kind im kommenden Krieg kämpfen muss. Nachdem er von Daenerys Targaryen nach Drachenstein eingeladen wurde, reist er mit Davos Seewert zu ihr, um sie um Hilfe beim Großen Krieg gegen die Toten zu bitten. Streitkräfte Die Streitkräfte Jon Schnees bestehen aus den Truppen des Hauses Stark und deren Vasallen im Norden, den Kriegern des Freien Volkes und den Rittern des Grünen Tals. ;Jons Streitkräfte * 1 Schattenwolf * weniger als 10.000 Mann * eine unbekannte Anzahl Frauen und Kinder werden auch bewaffnet ;Freies Volk *ca. 2.000 Krieger des Freien Volkes (abzüglich der Verluste während der Zweiten Schlacht um Winterfell) ;Haus Arryn (Ritter des Grünen Tals) * 7.500 Ritter des Grünen Tals (schwere Kavallerie) Anhänger um Verbündete * König Jon Schnee - König des Nordens und Oberbefehlshaber des Bündnisses ** Ser Davos Seewert - engster Berater des Königs ** Sansa Stark - Lady von Winterfell *** Arya Stark - ehemalige Gesichtslose *** Brandon Stark - Dreiäugiger Rabe **** Meera Reet - Tochter von Howland Reet, beschütze Bran bei seiner Reise jenseits der Mauer ** Maester Wolkan - Maester von Winterfell * Vasallen des Nordens ** Lady {Lyanna Mormont} - Lady der Bäreninsel, starb bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer ** Lord Robett Glauer - Lord von Tiefwald Motte ** Lord Wyman Manderly - Lord von Weißwasserhafen ** Lord Cley Cerwyn - Lord von Burg Cerwyn ** Lord {Ned Umber} - Lord vom Letzten Herd, starb beim Fall des Letzten Herdes ** Lady {Alys Karstark} - Lady von Karholt, starb bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer ** Lord Howland Reet - Lord von Grauwasser Wacht ** weitere kleine Häuser Tallhart, Flint, Dustin, etc. * Tormund Riesentod - Anführer des Freien Volkes und vorübergehender Kommandant von Ostwacht an der See ** Dim Dalba - Stammesältester eines Wildlingstammes * Lord {Petyr Baelish} - Lord von Harrenhal und Lord Protektor des Grünen Tals (für Robin Arryn), wegen Verrat von Arya hingerichtet ** Lord Robin Arryn - Lord von Hohenehr und Wächter des Ostens ** Lord Yohn Rois - Lord von Runenstein, General der Ritter des Grünen Tals * {Eddison Tollett} - Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache um der Schwarzen Festung (nicht militärisch), starb bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer ** Samwell Tarly - Bruder der Nachtwache, in der Zitadelle zur Ausbildung zum Maester der Nachtwache Kriegsverlauf Landung auf Drachenstein thumb|left|250px|Daenerys landet auf Drachenstein Drachenstein war, seit dem Stannis Baratheon es aufgegeben hatte, nicht wiederbesetzt worden, da die Insel keinerlei Vorteile brachte. Nach dem Bündnis mit den Tyrells, Martells und den Graufreuds beschließt sie nach Westeros zu segeln. Zusammen mit ihrem Beraterstab und einigen Unbefleckten erreicht sie Drachenstein auf einem kleinen Boot. Die Flotte legt ihren Anker und besetzen die Insel. Dort planen Daenerys und ihre Verbündete die Invasion und Einnahme der Sieben Königslande. Audienz von Euron Graufreud Nach den Ereignissen auf den Zwillingen , mussten die Lennisters die Flusslande besetzen, um den königlichen Frieden zu waren. Cersei benötigt neue Verbündete und schickt eine Einladung, um über ein Bündnis zu verhandeln, an den neuen König der Eiseninseln Euron Graufreud.thumb|250px|Euron provoziert Jaime Dieser segelte mit der ganzen Eisernen Flotte nach Königsmund. Er berichtet Cersei, dass sie mit der großen Armada die Invasoren im Osten abwehren könne und ebenso die Rebellen im Norden und Süden. Euron verlangt im Gegenzug, dass Cersei ihn heiratet. Jaime ist jedoch nicht überzeugt, vorallem nach Eurons Rolle beim Überfall auf Lennishort und die Dreistigkeit von Eurons Aussagen, hält ihn davon ab ihm zu vertrauen. Cersei lehnt das Angebot ab, weil Euron auch wegen des Mordes an seinem Bruder nicht vertrauswürdig ist. Euron verspricht ihr ein Geschenk das seine ehrlichen Absichten darlegen soll und seine Fähigkeit beweisen. Er werde vorher nicht zurückkehren. Kriegsrat von Drachenstein Auf Drachenstein werden die Kriegspläne erörtert. Asha Graufreud schlägt vor Königsmund mit aller Kraft anzugreifen, was laut Tyrion gewaltige Schäden und Todeszahlen zur Folge hätte.thumb|250px|Tyrion stellt seinen Plan vor Ellaria ist ebenfalls dafür und Olenna erinnert Daenerys daran, dass die Leute ihr erst folgen würden, wenn sie sie fürchten würden. Tyrion erklärt seinen Plan: Asha werde Ellaria zurück nach Sonnspeer eskortieren und dann die dornische Armee nach Königsmund bringen, um dort die Stadt an der Seite der Tyrellarmee die Stadt zu belagern. Die Unbefleckten würden indens nach Casterlystein segeln und Cersei so die Quelle ihrer Macht nehmen. Die Anwesenden stimmen dem Plan zu, jedoch warnt Olenna Daenerys nicht immer auf die angeblichen klugen Worte Tyrions zu hören. Audienz der Lords der Weite Cersei ruft einige Lords (vor allem der Weite) an den Hof und warnt sie vor der drohenden Gefahr, die von Daenerys ausgeht. Die Dothraki werden ihre Ländereien verwüsten und ihre Bevölkerung abschwächen oder versklaven, egal auf welcher Seite sie stehen. Daenerys sei nicht in der Lage sie vollständig zu kontrollieren und Olenna habe sie der Gefahr ausgesetzt. Olenna befindet sich in offener Rebellion gegen die Krone und würde sie für eine sinnlose Sache opfern. Sie würde sie wieder unter die Herrschaft einer Frau stellen, der vor Jahren das Land schonmal mit Terror und Schrecken überzog. Daenerys habe bereits in Essos gezeigt, dass sie ihrem Vater in Sachen Brutalität in nichts nachsteht. thumb|250px|Randyll Tarly hört sich Cersei Vortrag an Die anwesenden Lords sind sichtlich schockiert, Randyll Tarly tritt vor und verlangt zu wissen, wie man die Drachen stoppen könnte. Qyburn, Cerseis Hand versichert, dass bereits an einer Lösung gearbeitet werde. Die Lösung stellt sich als ein Skorpion heraus, der Drachen töten kann. Nach der Audienz sucht Jaime ein Gespräch mit Randyll und dankt ihm für sein Kommen, viele würden ihm folgen. Randyll entgegnet er sei ein ehrbarer Mann und habe Haus Tyrell eine Eid geschworen. Jaime erinnert ihn daran, dass er der Krone ebenfalls einen Eidgeschworen hat. Er stellt ihn vor die Wahl sein Land mit den Lennisters, obwohl er sie nicht mag, zu verteidigen oder mit den Wilden und Eunuchen zu kämpfen. Schließlich stellt er Randyll in Aussicht, wenn der Krieg gewonnen ist, der neue Wächter des Südens zu werden, dieser nimmt an und viele folgen ihm. Schlacht in der Meerenge Der Überfall auf die Targaryenflotte ist die erste Kriegshandlung des Krieges. Asha eskortiert Ellaria durch die Meerenge zurück nach Dorne.thumb|left|250px|Ashas Flotte wird versenkt Euron spürt die Flotte seiner Nichte auf und greift an. Der Angriff findet bei Nacht statt. Die Eiserne Flotte löscht die Lichter und wartet in Angriffsposition im dichten Nebenl. Einen Großteil der Targaryen-Flotte können sie ohne wirksame Gegenwehr in Brand setzen. Euron segelt mit seinem Flagschiff Stille direkt auf Ashas Schwarzer Wind zu, rammt es und entert das Schiff. Der Rest von Ashas Flotte wird, da sich die feindlichen Schiffe im Nebel versteckt halten, mit Ausnahme einiger weniger restlos versenkt. Euron tötet zwei der Sandschlangen und nimmt Ellaria und ihre Tochter Tyene gefangen, als Asha ihm im Zweikampf unterliegt wird sie ebenfalls gefangengenommen. Theon, der sie eigentlich verteidigen sollte, flieht und springt über Bord. Verhandlungen von Drachenstein thumb|250px|Daenerys überlässt Jon das Drachenglas Auf Anraten der roten Priesterin Melisandre schickt Daenerys eine Einladung für Jon Schnee nach Norden, um über ein Bündnis zuverhandeln. Jon nimmt an, unwissend darüber, dass Daenerys sowohl Kniefall als auch Unterstützung im Krieg verlangt. Er will sie von drohenden Gefahr im Norden überzeugen. Außerdem befindet sich auf Drachenstein ein großes Vorkommen an Drachenglas, welches dringend benötigt wird. Samwell Tarly hatte diese Information aus einem alten Buch, welches er in der Zitadelle gefunden hat. Die Verhandlungen gestalten sich aber als schwierig, da beide Seiten auf ihrem jeweiligem Standpunkt beharren. Jon wird bis zum Abschluss der Verhandlungen auf Drachenstein festgehalten, jedoch ist Daenerys bereit als Entgegenkommen ihm das Drachenglas zu geben. Truimphzug von Königsmund thumb|250px|Euron zieht triumphierend durch die Straßen Euron ist nach Königsmund zurückgekehrt und führt dort unter dem Jubel der Bevölkerung die Frauen, die die Stadt angreifen wollten, durch die Straßen. Er überreicht Cersei Ellaria und Tyene, welche inhaftiert werden. Cersei ist nun bereit ihn zu heiraten und ernennt ihn dazu zum Kommandanten der Königlichen Flotte, wodurch er ebenfalls das Kommando über die Lennisterschiffe erhält. Ellaria und Tyene werden in eine Zelle gebracht, wo sie von Cersei besucht werden. Cersei tötet Tyene auf die gleiche Art und Weise, wie Ellaria es mit ihrer Tochter getan hat. Ellaria muss mit ansehen wie ihre Tochter vor ihren Augen stirbt und zusätzlich den Rest ihres Lebens in den Schwarzen Zellen verbringen. Belagerung von Casterlystein thumb|250px|Die Unbefleckten greifen die Mauer an Die Unbefleckten erreichen ihr Ziel und beginnen nun mit der Belagerung von Casterlystein. Die Burg sei uneinnehmbar, allerdings war Tyrion damals für die Kanalisation der Burg zuständig. Um unbemerkt Huren in die Burg zu schleusen hatte er einen Geheimgang einbauen lassen. Laut Tyrions Plan soll die Masse der Unbefleckten die Mauern angreifen, auch wenn dies schwere Verluste bedeutet. Inzwischen soll eine kleine Gruppe durch den Geheimeingang in die Burg eindringen und die Tore öffnen. Der Plan geht auf nur ohne den gewünschten Effekt. Jaime hatte den Angriff vorausgeahnt und hatte die Garnision abgezogen und nur eine kleine Truppe zurückgelassen. Die Goldminen waren schon vor Jahren erschöpft, so bleibt der Machtverlust der Lennisters aus. Die Vorratskammern wurden vor dem Angriff geleert, weshalb die Burg nicht zu halten ist. Euron nahm zusätzlich die Verfolgung der Unbefleckten auf und trifft während der Schlacht ein und versenkte die Schiffe der Angreifer. Einnahme von Rosengarten thumb|250px|Jaime marschiert auf Rosengarten Olenna Tyrell kehrte nach Rosengarten zurück und mobilisierte die Armee der Weite, aber viele Lords schickten keine Truppen. Jaime führte die Garnision von Casterlystein nach Süden und vereinigte seine Truppen mit denen von Randyll Tarly und marschiert auf Rosengarten. Die auf ein Skelett reduzierte Armee der Tyrells wird schnell überwältigt und die Einnahme von Rosengarten verläuft ohne Probleme. Das die wenigen Tyrellsoldaten auch nicht besonders gut gekämpft haben, überrascht Olenna auch nicht besonders. Das Gold der Tyrells wird „konfisziert“ und die Burg unter Verwaltung der Krone gestellt. Jaime erlaubt Olenna den Freitod durch Gift. Somit ist das Haus Tyrell offiziell ausgestorben. Schlacht auf dem Goldweg thumb|250px|Die Dothraki brechen durch die Formation Da die Krone bei der Eisernen Bank von Braavos noch hohe Schulden hatte, wurde das Tyrellgold dafür eingesetzt die Schulden zu bezahlen. Als das Gold eintraf war die Bank bereit Cersei mit einem Kredit auszustatten. Cersei wirbt damit die Goldene Kompanie in Essos an. Nach der Einnahme von Rosengarten werden die Nahrungsvorräte der Weite eingetrieben und zusammen mit dem Tyrellgold nach Königsmund gebracht. Das Gold kam bereits in Königsmund an, allerding hing ein Teil der Nahrungswagen hinterher, wodurch die Schlagkraft der Verteidigung erheblich geschwächt wurde. Nach dem Fall Rosengartens greift Daenerys und ihre Dothraki, begeleitet durch einen Drogon, den hinterherhinkenden Teil an. Der Schildwall der Truppen und die Bogenschützen können viele Dothraki zwar ausschalten, aber viele Reiter brechen dennoch durch, zumal Daenerys‘ Drache eine Lücke in die Formation brennen kann, wodurch die Dothraki es schaffen hindurchzustoßen.thumb|250px|Die Tarlys entscheiden sich für den Feuertod Ein Großteil der Nahrungswagen und der Soldaten, die sich beim hinterherhinkenden Teil des Zuges aufhielten, wurde verbrannt, bis der Drache von dem Skorpion zum Landen gezwungen wurde. Jaime überlebt die Schlacht und kehrt nach Königsmund zurück. Nach der Schlacht plündern die Dothraki die Leichen und treiben die Überlebenden zusammen. Daenerys stellt sie vor die Wahl sich ihr anzuschließen oder zu sterben. Viele beugen erst durch Einschüchterung das Knie, mit Ausnahme der gefangenen Tarlys, die bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt werden. Verhandlungen von Königsmund Nachdem Jon Schnee vor Daenerys das Knie gebeugt hat und sie der Armee der Untoten nördlich der Mauer entkommen konnten, wollen sie nach Königsmund reisen, um dort einen möglichen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Bei den Verhandlungen von Königsmund führt Jon der Königin einen Wiedergänger vor, den sie bei der Mission nördlich der Mauer gefangen haben. Anfänglich scheinen die Verhandlungen zu scheitern, da Cersei nicht von den Weißen Wanderern überzeugt ist, obwohl sie sichtlich schockiert vom Anblick des Wiedergängers war.thumb|250px|In der Drachengrube wird verhandelt Verstärkt wird das mögliche Scheitern durch Jons Ehrlichkeit, der sich weigert Cersei anzulügen. Nach einigen Diskussionen kann Tyrion Cersei in einem privaten Gespräch überzeugen. Cersei verkündet, dass sie ihre Truppen zur Unterstützung in den Norden schickt, um dort gegen die Armee der Untoten zu kämpfen. Dies war allerdings nur ein Vorwand. Sie hat bereits Euron nach Essos geschickt, um die Goldene Kompanie nach Westeros zu geleiten, damit sie einen Angriff planen kann. Jaime ist enttäuscht von Cersei und als diese ihn damit bedroht ihn töten zu lassen, verlässt er sie und reitet nach Norden, um beim Kampf gegen die Untoten zu helfen. Befreiung von Asha Graufreud Während Euron Graufreud in Königsmund anlegt und sich nicht auf seinem Schiff befindet, nutzt Theon die Gelegenheit, um einen Angriff auf sein Schiff zu starten. In der Nacht erschießt er mit einem Bogen die Wachen und befreit seine Schwester. Sie fliehen und reisen gemeinsam zu den Eiseninseln. Auf dem Weg dorthin entscheidet sich Theon dafür die Starks im Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer zu unterstützen, weshalb er abreist. Asha will derweil die Eiseninseln im Namen von Daenerys zurückerobern. Schlacht vor Drachenstein Euron Graufreud landet einen Überraschungsangriff, kurz bevor Daenerys' Flotte Drachenstein erreicht. Die Graufreudflotte trifft den Drachen Rhaegal drei Mal mit Bolzen eines Skorpions, wodurch er tot in die Schwarzwasserbucht fällt. Danach zerstören sie den Rest der Flotte und nehmen Missandei gefangen. Diese wird später nach gescheiterten Verhandlungen vor den Mauern von Königsmund hingerichtet und geköpft. Schlacht um Königsmund Daenerys zerstört zunächst mit Drogon die Eiserne Flotte von Euron. Danach richtet sie ihr Feuer auf die Stadt und sprengt das Tor, wodurch ihre Armee einmarschieren kann. Obwohl Cersei die Glocken leuten lässt, was ihre Kapitulation bedeutet, setzt Daenerys ihren Angriff fort. Sie setzt tausende Unschuldige in Brand und zerstört beinahe die gesamte Stadt. Der Rote Bergfried bleibt ebenfalls nicht unverschont und wird attackiert. Königin Cersei will mit ihrem Bruder Jaime aus der Stadt fliehen, allerdings ist ihr Fluchtweg durch die herabfallenden Felsen blockiert worden. Gemeinsam akzeptieren sie ihr Schicksal und werden unter den Trümmern der Burg begraben. Daenerys siegt, jedoch liegt die komplette Stadt in Schutt und Asche. Ausgang Daenerys Targaryen gelingt es Königin Cersei zu stürzen und zu töten. Jedoch wird bei dem Angriff der Großteil der Stadt, sowie der Rote Bergfried zerstört. Zusätzlich wurden tausende unschuldige Zivilisten qualvoll getötet und verbrannt. Die Invasion war erfolgreich, allerdings war der Weg zum Sieg mit großen Verlusten verbunden, wodurch Daenerys viele ihrer besten und wichtigsten Freunde und Berater verloren hat. In den Büchern In den Büchern findet das Ereignis nicht statt, bzw. hat noch nicht stattgefunden. Einzelnachweise en:Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros fr:Invasion de Westeros par Daenerys Targaryen pt-br:Invasão de Westeros por Daenerys Targaryen ru:Вторжение Дейнерис pl:Inwazja Daenerys Targaryen na Westeros Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Kriege